The Ever Shifting Devil Hero
by LokiKingOfMischief
Summary: Shifter the mysterious homeless boy who wanders the streets of Kouh, protecting anyone from anything. He doesn't know who he is or anything important, other than that he wants to protect everyone. After saving a strange girl called Regina he is introduced to the Supernatural world. (Oc X Massive harem). WARNING OP OC and features characters from other Franchises. ISSEI NOT REPLACED
1. Prologue

_**Okay New Story This is the prologue and sorry about the poor quality.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT!: Do you guys/girls want me to write a character bio next chap? or wait till later?**_

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.)**

 **Undetermined Road, Kouh Town**

It was a classic Dark and Stormy night, the near pitch black clouds blocking out any and all light given by the moon and stars while also pouring buckets of water down on to the world below. The clouds raining down both purple and blue lightning, these lightning bolts lighting up a singular black van that was driving exceptionally faster than it should have been through the rain.

Within the van were 3 grown men all wearing black clothes. The two men sitting in the front were discussing with each other.

"So what are we going to do with the kid? We did kidnap the child from a rather wealthy family so what we going to ask for a ransom?" the Passenger asked the driver. This annoyed the driver so that he temporary took his eyes off of the road.

"Of cause you dumb shit! Hey is everything okay back there?" The driver replied before yelling to the third member of the group that was keeping an eye on the child that they had kidnapped. Poking his head in to the front he replied with a nod before his eyes widened as he noticed an animal on the road and pointing forward. This caused all three of them to look forward, causing them all to not notice the flash of light from the back of the van.

The driver reacted immediately turning away from the animal and towards an unnoticeable ditch which caused the van to roll over.

The crash was heard by a homeless old man who quickly ran towards the wreck. He immediately noticed that the driver had been killed in the crash which was obvious due to the fact that his head impaled with a section of shattered glass, the passenger was in a similar situation while the third member of the group was still barely alive though he was gasping for air. The old man immediately knew the man was close to death and was about to leave when he heard a loud crying coming from the back of the van.

Opening the back of the van up he immediately noticed a basket with what appeared to be a 2 year old child in it. The child had short blond hair and a shocking set of purple eyes. The surprising thing about the boy was that he was completely unharmed. Moving quickly the man grabbed a hold of the boy and fled the scene. A few streets away the man stopped outside of an abandoned house that was missing many of the windows and had sections of the ceiling missing.

Quickly wrapping the now sleeping child in a bundle of cloth the man sat down and stared at the boy before deciding to look after the boy until he could find his parents. Little did this man know was that on that day he saved one of the most confusing beings in existence.

 **(13 year time skip, 3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.)**

 **Kouh Town, Graveyard**

The day was deceptively sunny out as a average sized boy was staring at a slab of stone with his purple eyes, his blond hair flickering in the soothing wind.

"I swear that while I live you old shit, that as long as I am breathing no one shall suffer by another's presence while I am able to stop it. I, Shifter swear to repay you in this way for saving my life!"

* * *

 ** _That's_** _ **It, The end, For now.**_


	2. Character BIO

**Official Bio (Read and contains NO SPOILERS!)**

 **Name:**

Shifter (alias, Real Name Unknown)

 **Age:**

2 beginning of Prologue, 15 at end of prologue. 17 at cannon

 **Race:**

Appears to be Human (though actual species is currently unknown)

 **Hair:**

Blond (Picture Gilgamesh from Fate Zero)

 **Eyes:**

Purple (Red when angry)

 **Gender:**

Male

 **Personality:**

Kind, Caring, Violent towards other males, likes to fight, protective, classic bad boy vibe.

 **Likes:**

Fighting large numbers of people at once alone, teaching people to respect others (through violence), protecting people, history(especially of war), Winning, those who worked to get stronger.

 **Dislikes:**

Dickish people (E.g. Freed Sellzen, Riser Phenex, Kokabiel, Diodora Astaroth), Perverted Men (Men in general just uses as a cover), Men who believe themselves as superior to others, being ordered around, Religion.

 **Relatives:**

Blood parents (Unknown)

 **Skills:**

Good Martial Artist (Muay Thai Boxing + Street Brawling), Fighting Genius, Army/Group decimation.

 **Abilities:**

Enhanced Natural Strength

 **Equipment:**

2 x Gladius (Guardian (old guy))

2 x Colt Revolvers (Guardian (old guy))

* * *

 **Complete Character Bio (!WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!)**

 **Name:**

Shifter, Momoko Royel (Birth Name)

 **Age:**

2 beginning of Prologue, 15 at end of prologue. 17 at cannon

 **Race:**

¼ - Human, ¼ - Fallen-Angel, ¼ - God (Verethragna (God of Victory)), ¼ - God (Gilgamesh (God of Heroes)

¼ - Devil, ¼ - Fallen-Angel, ¼ - God (Verethragna (God of Victory)), ¼ - God (Gilgamesh (God of Heroes), (AFTER RIENCARNATION)

 **Hair:**

Blond (Picture Gilgamesh from Fate Zero)

 **Eyes:**

Purple (Red when angry)

 **Gender:**

Ambiguous (Can change gender at will (Born Female and prefers Female though spends More time as male due to liking Girls)

 _ **(For Appearances check**_ _ **(Link on profile, If not go to LokiKingChaos on Twitter**_ _ **)**_

 **Personality:**

Kind, Caring, Violent towards other males, likes to fight, protective.

 **Likes:**

Fighting large numbers of people at once alone, teaching people to respect others (through violence), protecting people, history(especially of war), Winning, those who worked to get stronger.

 **Dislikes:**

Dickish people (E.g. Freed Sellzen, Riser Phenex, Kokabiel, Diodora Astaroth), Perverted Men (Men in general just uses as a cover), Men who believe themselves as superior to others, being ordered around, Religion.

 **Relatives:**

Mother: Ayaka Royel (½ Human, ½ God), Father: Tatsuo Royel (½ God, ½ Fallen-Angels)

(Mother's Side) Grandmother: Lucy (Human), Grandfather: Verethragna (God Victory)

(Father's Side) Grandmother: Shiziel (12 wings, Fallen-Angel), Grandfather: Gilgamesh (God Heroes)

 **Skills:**

Good Martial Artist (Muay Thai Boxing + Street Brawling), Fighting Genius, Army/Group decimation.

 **Abilities:**

Main Abilities (Most oftenly used)

Enhanced Physical Attributes, Speed Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Element Manipulation, Dark Element Manipulation, Pure Element Manipulation, Ice-Fire Manipulation (Fire that freezes instead of Burning), Liquid-Fire Manipulation (Fire with increased heat + acts like a liquid), Absolute-Zero Inducement, Meta Teleportation, Absolute Immortality, Nigh Omnipotence, Complete Arsenal.

Passive Abilities (Always Active)

Army Annihilation (when facing large number of opponents the user's chance of victory becomes absolute, His power is doubled for every enemy he faces (E.g. 1 opponent = no increase, 2 opponents = double power, 3 opponents = quadruple power)), Victory Manipulation.

DNA Linked Abilities

(Human Grandmother) - Natural Born Holy Sword User

(Verethragna) - Lightning/Air/Sun Manipulation, Temporary increase of Strength and Speed, Ability to summon sword of Victory (golden Sword (God Slaying))

(Gilgamesh) – Infinite Supply, Gate of Babylon (All heroic Weapons)

(Shiziel Fallen-Angel) – Black and Purple Wings, Supersonic Flight, Scythe Shaped light Spear (Has others)

 **Equipment:**

2 x Gladius (Guardian (old guy))

2 x Colt Revolvers (Guardian (old guy))

Golden Sword (Verethragna's God Slaying Sword)

Excalibur Ruler (Lucy (Human Relative))

Fused Excalibur (Other 6 Pieces) (After Kokabiel arc)

Near infinite other weapons due to Gate of Babylon

 _Sacred Gear_

\- Persona Shift - Grants Ability to change Appearance (gender included), along with default powers. (Bases this around any imaginary friends the user has) [Balance Breaker] – Unleash the Mask's {Summons every Persona at once}

\- Access to any other Sacred Gear (due to Persona Shift(if Friend had Sacred Gear)

 **Trivia:**

1\. Due to crazy Physiology 'he' is detected as an average Human.

2\. Due to Shifters Divine blood his evil Pieces are 10 times more potent than any others (Basically all of his pieces have the same effect as mutation pieces)

3\. Shifters Evil Pieces are Purple

4\. When facing another male Shifter has a bad habit of attacking their balls.

5\. Has a Magician contract with Mordred Pendragon (Fate/Apocrypha (Type-Moon Wiki Saber of Red (Casual appearance)

6\. Often starts to speak in Latin, Greek and Russian (I'll put what it means in brackets as well as the language)

7\. Often makes quotes while in combat

8\. Believes talking in combat is an insult to an opponent

9\. Had seals on his body and blood before his reincarnation

10\. Shifters female form has the default strength of Grayfia

11\. Shifters male form is about as half as strong as his female form

 **Familiars:**

Tiamat – Strongest Dragon King (Defeats her in a one on one fight)

Crystal – True Yuki-onna (Not that yeti bullshit) (She sees 'him' use absolute-Zero Manipulation)

 **Peerage:**

[King] – Shifter / Momoko Royel (Oc)

[Queen] – Regina Tenebrarum (Oc)

[Bishop] – Ravel Phenex

[Bishop] – Ember McLain (Danny Phantom)

[Knight] – Jacqueline / Jack the Ripper (Fate/Apocrypha (Type-Moon Wiki Assassin of Black)

[Knight] – Kalawarner

[Rook] – Raynare

[Rook] – Mittelt

[Pawn] – Ratten (Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?)

[Pawn] – Black Percher (Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?)

[Pawn] – Ikaros (Heavens Lost Property)

[Pawn] – Misaka Mikoto (Certain Scientific Railgun)

[Pawn] – Lilly (Oc (Lillim)

[Pawn] – Diana (Oc (Doppelganger)

[Pawn] – Seilah (Fairy Tail)

[Pawn] – Aika Kiryuu


End file.
